Avery
Avery (Japanese: ハンザ / Hansa) formerly Hanza, is the Gym Leader of Nephrite City's Gym, known officially as the Nephrite Gym. He gives the Sarfah Badge to Trainers who defeat him in battle. He specializes in Normal-type Pokémon. Appearance Pokémon Gym Battle |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Hanza.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Avery|location = Nephrite Gym|locationname= Nephrite Gym|prize = 3900|pokemon = 4}} | | |- | | During investigation |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Hanza.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Avery|location = Wiseman's Cave|locationname= Wiseman's Cave|prize = 8300|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Rematch |bordercolor = |headcolor= |sprite= Sprite Hanza.png|class = Gym Leader|name = Avery|location = Wiseman's Cave|locationname= Wiseman's Cave|prize = 10000|pokemon = 6}} | | |- | | |- | | Quotes Nephrite Gym * Before battle "Hah! Hoh! Toyah! HAAAAAH! Oh? You must be a challenger, yes? Then you're in luck. I am Nephrite City's Gym Leader, Avery, the Normal-type user. The Normal type is strong! And if you master combat using it, you can scale to further heights! It's truly an amazing type. Well then, the opening piece is over. We will speak again after battle. I, Nephrite Gym Leader Avery, will serve as your opponent today!" * Being defeated "Oh! I performed perfectly in combat, but I still lost. Well, there's no use complaining! Take this Sarfah Badge! If you have the Sarfah Badge, you can use Rock Smash outside of battle." * After being defeated "Next, take this! Here!. TM32 contains Tri Attack. When you use that move, it might cause the opponent to be frozen, burned, or paralyzed." * If talked to after being defeated "I've learned something here today. Your combat style is also formidable. Well, I'm not only skilled in Pokemon battles. I'm also great at stick fighting, so if you'll follow me to the next room... Ahaha! I'm kidding, of course! You don't have to shake your head that hard, and what's with that look?" * After the National Pokédex "Hah! Hoh! Toyah! HAAAAAH! Oh? Welcome back! You've come to spar with me, yes? Ahaha! I'm kidding! The look on your face was priceless! I've been training in Wiseman's Cave recently. If I practiced with an amateur, they'd probably end up injured!" Wiseman's Cave * Before battle (first rematch) "Hoh! Toh! Iyaah! Hm! Who are you? ...Oh, sorry, it's you, huh? I was so engrossed in my training, I didn't notice you were there! I've been asked to investigate the new areas, just like you, but how would I even do that? I have no idea. So instead, I've been training here! You've come all the way here, so why not be my opponent? I'd like you to see the results of my training. Well then, let's do it! Witness my full power!" * Before battle (subsequent rematches) "Hoh! Toh! Iyaah! Oh, I noticed you this time! Are you here to accompany me in my training? The Gym challengers have been unsatisfying lately, so I was getting a bit out of shape. Huh? The area investigation? No, I haven't done any. Really, Jackie shouldn't have asked me to do that. It doesn't suit me at all! And haven't you taken a break from your investigation to come all the way here? In that case, why not be my opponent? I'd like you to see the results of my training. Well then, let's do it! Witness my full power!" * Being defeated "That was a wonderful battle! I lost, but it doesn't matter!" * After being defeated "Anyway, I don't think I'll be making progress on investigating anytime soon. You should be the one to try finding new things around here. Oh, and if you ever want to accompany me in my training, come back here! You're welcome to visit anytime. Bye, then!" Sprites Trivia * Prior to the 6th Feb 2019 update, Avery's name was Hanza. Name Origin Avery's name can come from average, reflecting on how Normal types don't stand out to other typings. Category:Gym Leaders Category:Characters